With the proliferation of computer networks, there has also arisen a variety of different protocols associated with such computer networks. For example, some networks utilize internet protocol (IP) to communicate. As another example, some networks utilize multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) to communicate. In some cases, approximately 25% of paths across the Internet traverse at least some portion of an MPLS network.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.